Hate me forever - DOA
by LilStrange
Summary: Eliot remembers Ayane by these words 'Hate me forever' but he can't accept them, the love he possesses is too powerful to let go on his one true love; how will he cope when he sees her again?


**After a LONGGGG break, i decided to do another Eliot and Ayane story. I had no motivation and since I'm back; isn't that nice? Enjoy and review and stuff?**

* * *

-  
**_Eliot's POV_**

Call me crazy but I've searched for the day where i can finally meet with her... I could never forget her not for a second. Her harsh words bought pain to my heart for so long and I'd wish she'd love me back as much as i love her.

Here i stand in the place where she disappeared for my sight while telling me these words; "Hate me forever". I thought i would cry when she disappeared, especially in this place... this place was the city. So many people roam and traffic-jam occurs oftenly. The sidewalks are full of citizens and all i could hear around me where people speaking. When Ayane left me here, this became my most favourite place because it holds memories of when i had first confessed to her... although she rejected me, i was not willing to give up. But after that day when she disappeared two years ago; i would oftenly come back to see if she was here.

I could see about three girls; one two with blonde hair and one with red. Everyday i come here, i would see them point and talk about me as i sit here on the staircase. I always wondered what their problem was but i don't want to ever approach a girl who was not Ayane.

"Uhm, excuse me." One of blonde those girls said.

This blonde was the beauty of the three in their group, she had aqua colour eyes and was wearing school uniform. How troublesome, was she asking me directions to where her school was? I wanted to ignore them but somehow in my heart, i knew it'd be wrong since they looked like they were troubled to be having to talked to me.

"Yeah?" I reply.

I could hear the two girls who weren't talking scream. This was stupid, maybe i should have ignore them, i avoided eye contacted after that because i didn't want them to see my cold eyes.

"Do- do you have a girlfriend?"

I grind my teeth together, "No... I'm just waiting for a special girl to visit me here."

"Hmm? I always see you here. Are you lying to us? It's wrong to lie to us girls."

I couldn't believe them, I couldn't believe they were so cold, "I already told you the truth! What's it to you anyway?! Aren't you a couple of girls who don't know anything, anyway?! Go to school! Stop worrying about older man like me for i could actually be a pedophile! Just leave me the hell alone."

The three girls gasped and quickly stormed away. I never raised my voice before and to be honest, it was too scary. I couldn't even raise my voice to Brad. Speaking of which, i should really meet up with him sometime; I bet he's in that bar near my house. It was bad walking down my street as people under the influence of alcohol tend to fight with me. Well that reminds me, I will never bring Ayane down my street. We'll just rent a place in a hotel and spend the night there. Heh, I'm really getting into this future thinking crap.

I went down to the station station and quickly spotted my train; the train was about to leave but i quickly ran in and I'm glad I'm a fast runner in some sense. I looked around for a seat but no seats were available so i stood by the exit door. Though something next to me caught my eye. I glanced at her but she avoided eye contact with me; she had purple hair which was shoulder length. She wore sunglasses but she kept fiddling with her purple hand bag and fingers. It seemed as if she was really Ayane. I unconsciously poked her and she turned around but made a little gasp and turned back to face somewhere else.

I poked her again on the side of her arm, "Ayane?"

"Er- I'm sorry. I don't have any idea what you're talking about." She said.

Her voice sounded so much like Ayane's- was she really her? Why is she denying it's her? Why doesn't she want to have anymore to do with me?

I stand in front of her and i grab her by both her shoulders, "It is you, Ayane. Do you remember me?" I say.

She was about to slap me but i raised my arm to blocked her and my hand had knocked off her sunglasses... I smiled, she really was Ayane. She was flushed.

"Why can't you hate me?" She shouts, "Just hate me!"

I don't have any idea why but i could see tears running down her eyes, the passengers on the train muttered amongst each other and i just wanted to disappear... i hated to be the center of attention if it's something like this. I tired to wipe her tears away but she would move her head away.

"What's wrong with you? If you really love me then just hate me." She whispers.

It hurt... why does it hurt? I don't want my heart to be in this much pain; i felt as if i was going to cry... i wanted her to understand that my heart has been injured by her for two years... why can't she understand that my love towards her can't be changed.

I close my eyes to try to gather the words to say, as i found them i opened them and began to speak, "I can't hate you because i love you so much. Even after all these years; I've waited in that city where i last saw you. The words that you gave me were unforgivable; Hate me forever, is that what you wish? It bought pain to me for so many weeks that i had been bought to tears everytime i thought about it."-i began to cry-"Ayane, I love you so much. I don't care if it's a one-sided love but i love you too much to let you go now... I need to see you everyday. I can't live without you. I can't survive without you by my side. Even if you don't love me; I'll make sure that I'll give you that extra love each and every second so you'll love me as much as i love you some day."

The trained had called for stopping as it reached the next station. Ayane covered her mouth as she tried to stop the sobbing. She clicked the button to let the door open and as soon as it opened she pushed me down onto the ground as i was left unguarded, she picked up her sunglasses and she fled straight out the door, yet, telling me the same words... "Just hate me forever".

I couldn't understand it but i couldn't bear it. I tried to get up as fast as i could but the push was hurting every bit of my body. I got up but not in time... the door closed and i tried to push the door to open, i put both my hands on the window of the doors; shouting her name. I sobbed... sobbed so much that it hurt. I couldn't believe i let her go away. I just couldn't believe it.

* * *

**Thanks for reading C: please review!**


End file.
